


A Little RnR

by sunflowerkgk



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Tank (The Matrix)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Little RnR

Tank had no idea how he had fallen for someone that was from the matrix. Tank looked over her body as Dozer worked on it. Her face was thin and petite, just like the rest of her. She looked like she was generations upon generations of coupling to make the perfect light mocha skin with beautiful brown hair, which he assumed would grow out curly.

“She’s beautiful.” He said quietly, Dozer smiling at him. “How could she have come from the matrix?”

“Beauty is not just from one source.” Morhpeus said, smiling as he walked into the room. “It’s not unheard of to find beauty is the darkest of places. Give in to the beauty Tank, don’t fight it. Or so the oracle would say.”

———————————————————————

Tank watched her recovery closely, enjoying watching her hair grow out. She would twist the curls more when she was frustrated. After months of admiring her, Dozer decided to make him make a move. 

“Tank, go for it. You never know till you try.”

“She’s from the matrix. She wouldn’t want someone like me. Have you seen how beautiful she is?”

“She has a name. You can call her by her name. Lexi.”

“Lexi… she wouldn’t want me. I mean, I’m nothing compared to what’s back at Zion. Their are plenty of men-“

“But I don’t want them.” You said suddenly, coming out from where you were hiding. The blush on your face made the freckles you had more prominent. Dozer slipped out of the room and you walked over to Tank. 

You gently put your hand on the stubble on his face, smiling at him. You leaned forward and gently kisses him. 

“Next time we go to Zion, come over to my place.”

————————————————————————

Tank did just that. After they docked at Zion, he did his duties before going over to her room. He hesitated before knocking on the door. 

You opened the door slowly, smiling at him. His face was nervous, and you found it adorable. 

“Come in.” You said, letting him come in. You closed the door behind you, fully aware of what you planned to happen. Hopefully Tank was also down for it. 

“You said I should come find you when we’re in Zion next. So uh..”

He turned to you, blushing and stopping mid sentence as he looked over to you. You were only in one of the big sweaters, nothing underneath.

“Tank, I know we’re are fighting a war, trying to set people like me free, but sometimes you need a little RnR.”

“Your not wearing anything.”

“Oh come on! I’m standing here with only my sweater on, trying to entice you!”

“It’s very enticing…” he said coming closer to you. “I just don’t understand why you would choose me. Me of all people in Zion.”

“Where as people in Zion strive for a greater future, you stayed by me when I was healing. You made sure I had food when I had the breakdown. I don’t want anyone else in Zion, or in the matrix.”

Tank smiled and kissed you passionately. You felt your knees weeken at the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, using one hand to hold the back of his head so he couldn’t get away. Tank liked the small amount of authority you displayed, making it clear he wouldn’t get away. 

With ease Tank picked you up and brought you over to your bed, smiling at you as he dropped you onto the bed. You couldn’t help but laugh as you bounced on it, pullin him down so he was caging in your body. 

“Tank, do a girl a favor, and don’t make me wait.”

“As you wish.” He said, grinning wildly and quickly took his clothes off and helped you out of your sweater. His mouth practically watered at the sight of your petite but beautiful body was under him.

He devoured your mouth as he felt all over your body. Loving the sounds you made as he slid his fingers into your core. You moved with him, loving the feeling. Soon he replaced his fingers with his cock, loving the tightness that he felt. 

“Yes Tank, please…” You muttered as you started moving with his hips, loving the feeling of it. You loved every second of it, holding him close as you kissed. He grunted loudly when he came, coupling with your back arched against him, made you orgasm hard. 

He breathed deeply in your ear, using his arms to keep himself up so he didn’t crush you. You held tight to him, breathing hard as well.

“You should come visit more often.” You said. Smiling wide and he laughed. 

“I’m not leaving yet.” He said smirking. “The evening has only just begun.”


End file.
